Deux folles, un androgyne, un poisson et une fleur
by Pierrot-le-doudingue
Summary: Un titre étrange, cinq auteurs déjanté et de gros délires pseudo philosophico onirique en perspective. Imaginez qu'après une soirée passée à regarder les épisodes de Fma, vous vous retrouviez pour de vrai dans l'univers des alchimistes.


Auteurs : Pierrot-le-doudingue, Aubépine, Mady Johns, Petit-poisson-qui-pleure et Censuré.

Notes de Mady Johns : Si ce chapitre vous plait, adressez des remerciement particulier à Aubépine qui gère tout nos comptes depuis son ordinateur car elle est la seul de nous cinq à avoir accès à Internet de façon régulière.

Notes de Censuré : Celui qui rira en découvrant mon véritable prénom sera maudit jusqu'à la cent septième génération.

Notes de Petit-poisson-qui-pleure : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec ces fous ? T.T !!!

Notes d'Aubépine : Nous y voilà ! Ça devait arriver. Je me suis laisser embarquer par cette bande de cinglés. Ils auront fini par déteindre sur moi.

Notes de Pierrot-le-doudingue : Enjoy !

Chapitre 1: Soirée vidéo et une fille qui hurle : 

_Écrit par Pierrot-le-doudingue :_

Dans le palais enchanté d'Aubépine, situé quelques dans l'une des contrées les plus reculées et les plus mystérieuse de l'imagination de l'auteuse du même nom ( private joke), deux fanficeurs et trois fanficeuses, âgés d'entre quinze et vingt ans, sont assis sur des matelas et des coussin et mangent des chips et des bonbons, en regardant leur passages favoris de Fma sur un super grand écran.

Le plus jeune, âgé d'à peine quinze ans, se fait connaître en tant que Petit-poisson-qui-pleure ou Thomy pour les intimes. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait pensé avec son âge et son pseudo, c'est déjà un grand gaillard d'un mètre septante-huit, très sportif avec de larges épaules…En fait, il ressemble fort au frère de Scar mais avec les cheveux coupé plus court et des lunettes parce qu'il est myope. Il est doux comme un agneau et assez peureux.

A côté de lui, Mady Johns, dix-neuf ans, est en train de se disputer un paquet de chiques acidulées avec Aubépine, sa meilleurs amie, plus jeune d'un an . La première mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-neuf et trouve encore moyen de mettre des talons. Elle porte une jeans et un top noirs hyper moulant et ses court cheveux hérissé avec du gel, sont teint en violet ( hier, ils étaient rose et demain, qui sait ?). La seconde se hisse difficilement jusqu'au mètre soixante-trois, a de long cheveux blond roux et porte un jeans usé et une chemise bordeaux deux fois trop grande pour elle.

- Tenez vous un peu tranquille, toute les deux. On essaye de regarder une scène super tragique ! C'est quand Ed comprend ce que Tucker à fait.

Celle qui vient d'apostropher les deux chamailleuses c'est Censuré, vingt ans. C'est une jeune femme de taille moyenne, avec de long cheveux noir et de grand yeux brun. Elle porte un jeans, des basket et un t-shirt sur lequel elle a trouver moyen de faire imprimer une image super ambiguë mettant en scène Greed et Kimblee. Comme son pseudo l'indique, malgré ses allures innocentes c'est une fan de lemon et une perverse absolue.

Et enfin, il y a Pierrot-le-doudingue, dix-neuf ans et demi. Un mètre soixante et un, très mince et élancé, une épaisse chevelure noire et bouclée qui lui retombe sur les épaule, de grands yeux sombre, pas un poil au menton, une petite bouche en coeur…En gros, une fille super mignonne, à part que c'est un garçon et accessoirement le grand frère de Petit-poisson-qui-pleure.

Bref, nos cinq fanficeurs sont en train de regarder le Fullmétal alchimiste démolir la sale tronche d'ahuri de Tucker à grand coup d'automail. La scène terminée, ils décident d'arrêter le Dvd un moment pour aller se chercher à boire, parce que leur chips étaient drôlement salé. Mady Johns avec son sens extraordinaire de l'à propos, lance alors cette question.

- Si vous deviez vous mariez dans le monde de Fma, ce serait avec qui ?

- Hein ? Firent-ils tous en cœur.

- Moi, ce serait avec Greed. Je le comprend trop bien. Je suis comme lui.

- Euh…le lieutenant Mario Ross. Fit Thomy alias Petit-poisson-qui-pleure. Je l'adore depuis la scène où elle prend Edward dans ses bras dans le laboratoire n°5.

- Ça se défend…

-Pour moi, le commandant Armstrong. Affirma Aubépine, sans hésiter.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

- Quoi ? Il est gentil, honnête, costaud et fortuné par-dessus le marché. Et j'adore les étoiles, moi, na ! Quoi, ça vous pose un problème, peut-être !

Ils s'empressèrent de faire non de la tête. Aubépine est du genre calme et réfléchie mais parfois elle peut devenir très susceptible, surtout quand on se moque de quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien.

- Et toi, Pierrot ?

- Le colonel Mustang.

- Et tu comptes lui dire la vérité à ton sujet avant ou lui faire la surprise le soir de la nuit de noce ?

- Ça dépendra de lui.

- Le pire c'est que t'aurais peut-être tes chances. Bon et toi, Censuré ?

- Faut vraiment en choisir un seul ?

- Ben, oui.

- Un qui n'a pas déjà été cité ?

- De préférence, ce serait bête qu'il y ait des jalousies entre nous.

- Le problème c'est que celui que je trouve le plus canon et qui n'a pas encore été cité, je ne voudrai en aucun cas l'épouser…vu mon caractère et le sien, surtout le sien en fait, ça risquerait d'être explosif.

- D'accorrrrrd, je vois ! Fit Aubépine. Crois-moi, le mariage c'est une chose , la survie c'est mieux.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place et continuèrent leur soirée vidéo. Deux heures plus tard, il était tous endormis. Petit-poisson-qui-pleure suçait son pouce, son doudou dans l'autre main ( Thomy ; Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Nii-san ! Pierrot : D'accord, ototo, je retire ça). Mady Johns ronflait la bouche grande ouverte. Censuré marmonnait des trucs bizarre en dormant, parmi lesquels on distinguait « Kimblee » « Greed » et « jaccuzy » . Aubépine était couché sur le flanc en position fœtal avec un oreiller serrer dans ses bras. Pierrot-le-doudingue, quant à lui, s'était endormis assis et menaçait à chaque instant de tomber le nez dans le bol de pop-corn, posé sur ses genoux.

XXXXXXXX

_Écrit par Petit-poisson-qui-pleure : _

- Je peux les faire exploser ? (Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de préciser qui a dit ça ?)

- Ah, non ! On ne tue pas les jeunes filles pendant qu'elles dorment !

- T'as raison, c'est plus drôle si elles sont éveillées.

Et Aubépine de se recevoir un coup de pied dans les côtes ( Aubépine : ça commence bien). La jeune fille rouvrit péniblement les yeux, éblouies par la lampe suspendue au plafond au dessus d'elle. Elle roula sur le côté et tomba sur Mady Johns qui commençait elle aussi à émergé.

- Eh, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Beuh…je t'ai pas frappé.

- Quelqu'un ma frappé !

- C'était moi.

Aubépine se retourna pour regarder Kimblee qui souriait d'un air franchement flippant. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau son amie qui nia à nouveau lui avoir donné un coup.

- Alors si c'était pas toi, c'était qui ?

- Eh ! Je viens de dire que c'était moi.

Aubépine refit face au psychopathe. Elle paraissait légèrement excédée, comme lorsqu'un imbécile la prenait pour une idiote.

- Écoutes, c'est pas possible que tu m'aies frappé, les rêves ça frappent pas. D'ailleurs, je suis réveillée là alors il serait temps que tu disparaisses. Je t'ai assez vu.

Aubépine fait remarquer à Thomy qu'elle aurait dû dire « ce n'est pas » au lieu de « c'est pas » et qui si elle fait de son mieux à ne pas faire ce genre de fautes elle-même, ce n'est pas pour qu'un autre auteur les lui fasse faire. A ce moment, là, Mady Johns se redressa et regarda son amie avec un grand sourire, en pointant Kimblee du doigt.

- Tiens, toi aussi, tu rêves qu'il est là ! Y a pas à dire on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Euh…C'est quand même un peu étrange, tu…

- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles.

-…sais…

Elles aperçurent Greed qui s'était accroupis devant elle. Un, deux, trois…Mady Johns poussa un cri hystérique et se jeta sur l'homonculus pour lui donner un gros bisou ( Aubépine : met carrément « lui rouler un patin« »). Ce dernier la réceptionna, l'air pas plus surpris que ça. D'un autre côté, il allait pas se plaindre non plus. Pendant ce temps, Kimblee s'était subrepticement rapproché d'Aubépine.

- Euh…t'es pas vraiment décidé à disparaître, hein ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, effectivement mais pour toi, ça peut s'arranger.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ce rêve…. Madyyyyy !!!!

Kimblee joignit les main et…se reçut une chaussure à haut talons dans la tronche. Greed écarquilla un peu les yeux, en voyant que la jeune fille , qui s'était relevé et se tenait sur une jambe, vu qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un seul pied chaussé, était plus grande que lui. Mady s'empressa d'ôter sa deuxième chaussure et se tint prête à la jeter à son tour sur le psychopathe, s'il s'avisait de faire un geste. Heureusement pour les deux fanficeuses, Greed décida de s'interposer entre elles et son alchimiste.

- Pas touche, Kimkim ! Elles m'intéressent toutes les deux.

Kimblee leur adressa un regard mauvais et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller s'amuser ailleurs. Le patron du bar invita les jeunes filles à venir s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé pour faire plus ample connaissance. Mady obtempéra aussitôt, le laissant passer un bras dernière elle, tandis qu'Aubépine, elle, méfiante de nature ( Aubépine : Non, juste prudente ! ), s'installait le plus loin possible de l'homonculus.

- Alors c'est quoi vos petits noms, mes jolies ?

- Moi, c'est Madison mais on m'appelle Mady Johns et elle c'est ma meilleure amie, V…

- Aubépine ! Intervint la principale concernée . Je m'appelle Aubépine !

- Mady Johns et Aubépine, bien. Vous avez vraiment des looks très différents.

- C'est vrai mais sur le fond, nous sommes les mêmes. La preuve, nous rêvons aux mêmes choses, en même temps.

- Tu sais, Mady, normalement ce n'est pas…

- Mais dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez dans cette ruelle ?

- possible…Quelle ruelle ?

- Celle qui passe près de mon bar. C'est là que Roâ vous a ramassé, vous étiez évanouies.

- Ah, vraiment ? Merci, beaucoup Monsieur Roâ.

- Euh…mais de rien. Répondit ce dernier qui n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on mette monsieur devant son nom.

XXXXXXXXX

_Écrit par Aubépine : _

- Lâche-le ! Il est à moi !

- Pas question, je l'ai vue la première !

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie…

- Je croyais que t'aimais l'autre maniaque !

- Pas du tout ! J'ai juste dit que je le trouvais canon !

Le colonel Roy Mustang ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était très tard. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde pour les reposés ( Mady : En gros, il roupillait depuis au moins une heure) et lorsqu'il les avait rouvert, il y avait deux jeune femmes allongés par terre dans son bureau. Il s'était approché pour les examinés. L'une d'elle portait un T-shirt sur lequel un type qui ressemblait furieusement à l'alchimiste écarlate était en train de faire « quelque chose » avec un autre homme.

Il lui avait à peine effleuré l'épaule qu'elle s'était réveillé en sursaut , en envoyant un coup de coudes à l'autre. La fille au t-shirt bizarre s'était littéralement jeté sur lui et son amie à la voix étonnement grave pour une femme, était aussitôt intervenue pour les séparer.

- Stop ! Cria-t-il.

Elles ( Pierrot : le masculin n'est pas sensé l'emporté ? Aubépine : Si mais il te prend pour une fille donc pour lui c'est « elles ») s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Il les fit se relever.

- Qui êtes-vous et que fais-vous ici ?

- C'est une excellente question. Admit Pierrot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On sait très bien qui on est ? En tout cas, moi, j'ai aucun problème sur ce plan. Toi si ?

- Je voulais parler de la partie de son interrogation visant à savoir ce que nous faisions ici. Rassures-toi, je n'ai aucun problème avec mon identité.

- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être songer à me la communiqué.

- Moi, c'est Elvira. Dit Censuré. ( Mady : C'est vraiment ton vrai nom ? Censuré : Ben, ouais. Mady : Ton vrai de vrai ? Censuré : Si tu ris, je te tue).

- Et moi, c'est Pi…Piper !

- Bon et maintenant, mesdemoiselles Elvira et Piper, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qie vous faites ici ?

Les deux filles se concertèrent ( Pierrot : Hum Hum ! Aubépine : Là, tu n'as rien à dire, tu lui as volontairement donné un prénom féminin. Pierrot : C'est un prénom mixte mais d'accord. ), prenant enfin conscience du caractère étrange de leur situation ( Mady : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Aubépine : Laissez-moi écrire ! ).

- Le plus probable c'est que ce soit juste un rêve.

- Et on partagerait le même songe ?

- Chacune rêve séparément et croit que l'autre est là alors que l'autre est dans son propre rêve, qui ressemble étrangement à celui de l'autre.

- Ah, d'accord ! Mais attend, comme je peux entendre ce que tu me dis alors.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas vraiment là, c'est moi qui rêve que je te parle.

- Écoute, je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas être un rêve.

- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être toi qui rêve que je te parles…euh,non, ça ne va pas non plus.

- Ouais, j'ai des trucs bien plus intéressant auxquels rêvés.

- Sympa, merci. Bon alors peut-être qu'en fait…C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui rêve que nous sommes en train de nous parler.

- Et ce serait qui ?

- Ben, lui ! Dit Pierrot en pointant le colonel Mustang qui avait suivit leur échange avec une gouttes de sueur derrière la tête.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Je dois être en train de rêver.

- Ouais et imaginer qu'on vous surprenne à ronfler sur votre paperasse ! Allez debout, fainéant !

- Comment fait-on pour se réveiller, lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on rêve ?

- Ben, en s'endormant évidemment ! S'écria Censuré.

- Tu es sure ?

- C'est logique ! Lorsqu'on s'endort dans la réalité, on atterri dans un rêve alors qu'on s'endort dans un rêve….

- On peut toujours essayer.

Sur ces mots, le colonel retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et se rendormit. Pierrot et Censuré attendirent mais rien ne se passa.

- Ça marche pas, ton truc. Constata simplement le garçon.

- Peut-être qu'il s'est pas vraiment endormis. Peut-être qu'il rêve qu'il dort, pendant que nous on est là.

- En tout cas, moi, j'ai la dalle.

- Mais on a passé la soirée à manger des trucs en regardant la télé.

- Des bonbons ! Ça calle pas l'estomac. Et ce sont nos vrais nous qui les ont mangés ! Nous ont est les nous du rêve de Mustang.

- Ah, ouais, j'oubliais ! C'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim, moi aussi.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait rêvé qu'on va à la cafétéria pendant qu'il dort.

Ils se levèrent ( Aubépine : Le voilà, ton masculin qui l'emporte ! Pierrot : je n'avais rien dit cette fois.) et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté et ils passèrent dans le couloir. Au bout de vingt minutes passé à tourner en rond, sans trouver la cafétéria, avec son estomac qui protestait de plus en plus fort, Pierrot commençait à en avoir marre.

- Le con, il rêve qu'on est perdu !

- Attends, il rêve aussi que Hawkeye vient vers nous. Elle va peut-être nous indiquer le chemin.

- C'est curieux, j'aurais pensé qu'il la rêverait en minijupe.

- Mesdemoiselles ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Demander au colonel Mustang ! C'est lui qui nous a fait venir alors que nous on avait mieux à faire et il est pas foutu de nous indiquer la cafétéria.

Hawkeye fut consterné par l'inconséquence de son supérieur qui n'était même pas capable d'accompagner ses invités pour leur montrer le chemin et elle s'empressa de combler ce manquement.

Une fois les deux jeunes filles installée à une table avec leur plateau, elle les interrogea plus avant sur les raison pour lesquelles elles avaient du rencontrer le colonel ( Pierrot : On s'y perd avec ces changements de ils à elles, à chaque fois que quelqu'un me prend pour une fille. Aubépine : Coupes-toi les cheveux et habilles-toi de façon plus masculine, si ça te dérange ! Pierrot : On croirait entendre ma mère…Bon d'accord, je me tais ! ). Ce fut Censuré qui lui répondit entre deux morceau de flanc.

- C'est un problème très compliqué. Nous même, on n'est pas sûr d'avoir encore tout saisi…On réfléchira sans doute mieux avec l'estomac plein.

- Même si dans notre cas, ça ne devrait pas faire de différence. Dit Pierrot.

- Euh…Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous, au fait ?

- Moi, c'est Elvira et elle, c'est Piper !

Le lieutenant Hawkeye regarda sa montre. Elle devait aller récupérer et ranger les dossiers que le colonel était sensé examiner, avant que la salle des archives ne ferment. Elle en profiterait pour lui dire deux mots. Les deux jeunes n'ayant pas fini de manger, elle leur demanda si elles seraient capable de se débrouiller seule.

- No problème ! Ça se passera comme dans un rêve.

De son côté, Mustang était retourné à des rêves bien plus ordinaire et s'en estimait très satisfait mais alors qu'il était en train de pique-niquer devant sa cheminé avec une Hamkeye en minijupe, un coup de feu retentit, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité, la vrai cette fois. Son lieutenant était debout devant son bureau et le regardait d'un air outré.

- Vraiment, colonel, vous manquez à tout vos devoir ! Je parie qu'en plus vous n'avez pas fini d'examiner ces dossiers ! Vous finirez demains, durant votre pause ! Vous êtes vraiment incapable de respecter vos tâche. Elles vous attendent.

En disant cette dernière phrase, elle pensait évidemment aux deux invitées de son supérieur mais lui pensa qu'elle parlait de ses tâches qui l'attendaient pendant qu'il paressait, puisqu'il croyait que les deux jeunes filles dans son bureau n'avait été qu'un rêve particulièrement étrange. Il resta donc à ronchonner en pensant à la pause qu'il allait devoir passer à travailler sous la menace d'une arme

XXXXXXXX

_Écrit par Censuré _

Lorsque Petit-poisson-qui-pleure se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit. Il se dit que les autres avaient dû l'y porter et trouva très sympa de leur part. Ensuite, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre respirait près de lui. Qui s'était permis de venir pioncer dans son lit ? Encore complètement dans le cirage, il tendit une main pour tenter d'identifier l'intrus. Il pensait que c'était probablement son frère mais le contact qui s'offrit sous sa paumes le fit douter. Pierrot avait beau ressembler à s'y méprendre à une fille, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il n'avait pas encore de seins…Un hurlement retentit.


End file.
